


Springtime in Paris and Picnics

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Nick and Adalind are in Paris and enjoy a very romantic day on the Champ De Mars.





	Springtime in Paris and Picnics

With it being such a beautiful spring day, Nick suggested they have a walk along the Champ De Mars and see the beautiful sites the area had to offer. He knew Adalind would find it very romantic. And he was right. Her whole face lit up and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.  
“I’ll give you a better thank you tonight.” Adalind promised. Staring up at him through her eyelashes, she ran her hands down his chest and said in a soft husky voice, “I have something   
you’re going to love.”  
“I love everything you wear. Because you’re wearing it.” Nick replied, grazing a hand down her backside.  
With his left arm around her waist and her right arm around his waist, they headed out to the Champ De Mars.  
They kept their stride slow and casual. Paris was a beautiful city with many wonderful things to see. And there was not a need to rush. They were there to absorb the romantic atmosphere and each other. So they clasped their hands together as they made a slow stroll through the green space.  
Nick and Adalind stopped by a cafe, purchased two croissants with butter and jam, as well as cappuccinos, then continued their journey.  
The placed was filled with both locals and tourists, all enjoying the pleasant weather. There were especially a large number of other couples doing exactly what Nick and Adalind were doing, holding hands, whispering in each other’s ears with smiles on their faces, and sneaking soft kisses as the magic of the city cast it’s romantic spell.  
Nick purchased a bouquet of flowers from a woman selling them from a street cart and handed the arrangement to Adalind, who beamed brightly and cupped his neck, her thumb brushing against his cheek to press her lips to his.  
Adalind had discovered that Nick became aroused when she started talking about things she knew.  
After visiting Notre Dame and spending most of the time telling him about the buildings history, Adalind had been a little concerned she had bored him, until they got back to their hotel room and Nick pounced on her the very moment the door was closed. His lips and his hands had been all over her. While he was thrusting into her, he had kept moaning over and over again, “You’re so smart. You’re so brilliant.”  
She decided to see if she could get the same reaction.  
“Do you know the Champ De Mars is named after the roman god of War. The Greeks called him Ares. Mars was a lover of Aphrodite and fathered her son, Cupid, the winged archer who caused passionate emotions, depending on the type if arrow he shot. Lead for fear, iron for hate, and of course, gold for love.”  
“Why would Paris have an area named after a roman god?” Nick asked, encouraging Adalind to continue.  
Adalind could see she had his full attention. She could also see how turned on he was becoming.  
“The Roman empire once covered near all of Europe. At the time it was called Gaul. And like most empires, once Rome took over a place, they established their own religious practices. Notre Dame sits on what was once a temple dedicated to the Roman God of War.”  
Adalind wanted to congratulate herself when she felt Nick’s hand move heavily up and down her body. The way he was looking at her was practically sinful. He was devouring her with his eyes.  
They decided to purchase a blanket and some food and have a picnic in the shadow of the Eiffel tower.  
Nick listened intently as Adalind told him about the history of events that happened in and around the green space they were on.  
It was obvious Nick was much more fascinated with the brilliance of his wife, than about the subject in which she was speaking, but it was alright, they were both enjoying each others company and their day on the Champ De Mars.  
With it being such a beautiful day, and both in the mood to keep it focused on them and the seduction of one another, neither had a desire to deal with large crowds of tourists, so they chose not to wait in line and go up the Eiffel tower. Instead, Nick and Adalind chose to stroll and look at the sights on full display(And for free, without waiting in line).  
Not once did they stop touching one another. And on several occasions they would each sneak a caress of skin or backside and a soft kiss.  
The one disappointment to the open area, was that there was no alcove for them to pull each other in for a hungry and passionate kiss, of which they were both really craving.  
Adalind was half tempted to call it a day and suggest they return to their hotel room. But a greater part of her really wanted to see the Eiffel tower lit up at night. She knew Nick would be willing to agree with her, one way or another. He seemed to really want to focus on her and make her happy. And she knew she could never love him more for it.  
And it had always been her dream to be with a man she loved deeply, who loved her deeply, in the city famous for romance and experience all of those cliche and sickening sweet moments those in love could do in the famous locations.  
It may have seemed silly, and Adalind’s mother would probably be rolling in her grave, if she had still been in there, but Adalind wanted to give in to her sillier, love sick foolish side and be sickening sweet with the man she loved.  
So they continued to explore the area. An opportunity to do something very romantic presented itself when they overheard a couple arguing and looked to see a man and a woman getting out of a horse drawn carriage.  
“She just discovered he’s having an affair with her best friend.” Adalind told Nick. “Apparently he had his cell phone on and she saw the text on his screen. What was supposed to be a romantic getaway for them to save their marriage is now over, and so is their marriage.”  
“Idiot.” Nick expressed. Adalind agreed.  
The driver of the carriage called out to them. “American? “You want ride?”  
Nick wrapped his arm around Adalind and guided her to the cherry wood colored open carriage, helping her up.  
Adalind spoke to the driver in fluent French. The driver nodded and then the carriage was moving.  
Nick and Adalind held each other close as the city passed by them.  
For Adalind, it was romantic perfection. Everything she had ever dreamed of. For Nick, seeing Adalind look so happy, having her in his arms and snuggling up to him was everything he had hoped for. The carriage ride and the tour of the amazing city added to the beauty of the moment.  
The carriage stopped in front of a shop and a woman carrying a large basket came out and gave the basket to Nick and Adalind.  
The driver spoke to Adalind in French and Adalind thanked the woman. She then turned to Nick and explained. “This ride comes with a basket of one bottle of wine, two glasses, several types of fruits and cheeses and a loaf of pre sliced french bread. All for us to enjoy in front of the lighted Eiffel tower. The driver also said she will take us back to our hotel afterward. That also comes with the package because guests are expected to be a little inebriated from the wine.”  
Nick raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed. And also very pleased.  
The ride continued. Soon night began to fall and the couple found themselves near the Eiffel tower once again. The driver helped them get their things arranged and promised to be waiting for them when they were ready to return to their hotel.  
The lights came on and Adalind felt tears prick her eyes. Not just from the beauty of the glowing tower, but also from how wonderful the whole day had been.  
And then Nick pulled Adalind to him and pressed his lips to her. The two basked in the glow made by their very own love.  
With some wine, some fruit, some cheese and Nick and Adalind kissing in front of the fully lighted Eiffel tower at night. It was truly a romantic scene.


End file.
